Véspera de Natal
by Anny Taishou
Summary: Ela sorriu, um sorriso apenas dele. Aquele seria de fato, o melhor Natal que já tivera.


**Véspera de Natal**

Bufara irritada pela décima vez. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes tentara montar aquela árvore de Natal. Seus grandes e brilhantes orbes castanhos fitavam atentamente os coloridos enfeites. – Espalhados ao seu redor.

Amaldiçoara mentalmente a namorada de seu cunhado. A árvore havia sido montada, no entanto completamente errada. Não sabia o que Kagome fizera que deixasse a pobre árvore torta e mal feita. Não ficara satisfeita com o que ela fizera, mas com medo de magoar a moça não mexeu na árvore mal montada. – Já que Kagome sempre a visitava.

A visão que aquela árvore lhe transmitia a incomodava. Como poderia passar o Natal com seus familiares e todos se deparassem com... Com 'aquilo'?

Kagome que a perdoasse, mas não passaria um Natal desse jeito. Sendo assim, passara a tarde toda arrumando e separando enfeite por enfeite. Mas seu trabalho fora em vão, a árvore parecia ter ficado pior do que antes. – Se isso era possível. – E o pior não era isso, hoje era véspera de Natal, não sabia se conseguiria arrumá-la a tempo. Seus familiares e os familiares de seu marido viriam essa noite para o seu apartamento e no momento arrumar aquele desastre de árvore era o mais importante. – Já que não teria que se esforçar muito cozinhando devido a sua _situação atual._

Bufou mais uma vez, desta vez chamando a atenção do youkai próximo a si.

- Quer ajuda? – Virou-se para aquele que se pronunciara em meio ao seu desespero.

Encontrou o dono daqueles belos orbes âmbares. Estreitou os olhos para Sesshoumaru. Estava se matando para salvar aquela árvore enquanto seu belo marido estava deitado em um dos sofás da sala. Não, isso era demais...

- Não! – Sua irritação era evidente em seu tom de voz.

Virou-se novamente a fim de continuar o seu trabalho que mal percebera a aproximação de seu marido.

- Vejamos... – Sesshoumaru murmurou próximo de si.

Seu rosto corou quando o belo youkai se sentara atrás de si com suas longas pernas abertas para que seu corpo pequeno se encaixasse entre elas. (N/A: Não pensem besteiras bandi pervo u-ú qq kkkkk)

- Ah, eu... Eu não... Preciso de ajuda! – Mentira ela.

- Sabe que não gosto de mentiras Rin. – Sesshoumaru sussurrara em sua orelha direita.

Seu corpo se estremecera. Aquela orelha era a mais sensível e Sesshoumaru sabia disso.

- En... Então... Se va... Vai me ajudar... – Rin odiava gaguejar e Sesshoumaru se divertia com o nervosismo da pequena. – Vamos começar a... Montar tudo novamente.

- Desde o começo? Pensei que metade dela já estava montada. – O youkai suspirou.

- Não... Tenho culpa! – Ela se defendera. – Kagome que a deixou assim.

- Eu sei disso _minha pequena_.

-...

Aos poucos seu nervosismo passara. Com a ajuda de Sesshoumaru nunca fora tão fácil montar uma árvore de Natal. Se soubesse que com ele seria tão fácil, o teria feito ajudá-la desde o começo. Sendo assim, não teria se irritado tanto com tão pouca coisa. Em menos de 40 minutos a árvore estava montada, faltando apenas os enfeites para decorá-la.

- Obrigada Sesshy! – Sorriu para ele.

- Ainda quer que eu a ajude ou você consegue decorar a árvore sozinha? – Seus lábios se curvaram em um meio sorriso. Ele estava se divertindo com sua dificuldade em montar uma mera árvore... Sabia que estava.

- Não se preocupe, eu me viro. – Fizera um pequeno bico e estreitara seus olhos perante a atitude de seu marido.

Sesshoumaru adorava provocá-la. Mas não se comparava com as provocações que fazia a seu meio-irmão. Inuyasha o divertia, ate demais.

Com esses pensamentos caminhou ate o sofá de couro e sentou-se sobre ele. Ajeitara sua longa madeixa prateada enquanto fitava as costas da sua esposa ajoelhada ao chão em frente aquela árvore que lhe dera tanta dor de cabeça.

Aos poucos todos os enfeites estavam em seu devido lugar. A árvore de porte médio estava irreconhecível, não acreditava que havia feito um 'milagre'. A pequena Taishou sorriu satisfeita. Agora sim seu Natal ficaria _perfeito. _

Assim que se levantara virou-se para seu marido com um sorriso nos lábios, mas o sorriso fora substituído por seus orbes arregalados. Sesshoumaru tinha em mãos uma pequena caixa dourada e parecia analisá-la atentamente.

- _"Pensei que tivesse escondido isso..."_ – Ela lamentava-se em pensamentos.

- O que é isso Rin? – Sesshoumaru lhe perguntara, de certa forma curioso.

- Ah... Isso, bom... É apenas um presente! – Ela dissera o obvio.

Tentou arrancar das mãos do youkai a pequena caixa, mas fora inútil. Sesshoumaru a erguera no alto para que não ficasse em seu alcance.

Ergueu a cabeça seguindo a caixa com os olhos. Surpreendera-se em encontrar o rosto de seu marido tão próximo ao seu.

- E pelo jeito o presente é meu, não? – Sesshoumaru lhe lançara um sorriso de canto. – Tem o meu nome escrito, então eu posso abri-lo?

- Bom... Eu... – A pequena corou. – Gostaria que o abrisse mais tarde, junto com todo mundo Sesshy.

- Eu não ligo para essas coisas de trocar os presentes depois da meia noite Rin. Não vejo problema em vê-lo agora!

- Bom... Se deseja tanto... – Ela voltou a gaguejar.

Sesshoumaru estranhara isso já que Rin gaguejava apenas quando se encontrava muito nervosa. E naquele momento não havia motivo para estar desse jeito. Ah não ser que...

Seus orbes âmbares se dirigiram para o presente que ainda mantinha no alto. Algo lhe dizia que aquilo era o motivo de sua esposa estar tão nervosa. De todo jeito descobriria o que tinha dentro daquela caixa cedo ou tarde. E como era curioso a tudo referente à sua pequena Rin, não conseguiria esperar ate meia noite para saber o que era o seu presente de Natal. – Já que a conseguia deixar tão nervosa.

Abaixara seu braço e olhara diretamente para a caixa dourada em sua mão esquerda. Desfez o laço sobre a caixa e retirou a tampa logo em seguida. Seus orbes âmbares arregalaram-se com o via.

- Rin... O que é isso? – Ele a fitara surpreso.

A pequena Taishou desviou o olhar e sua face corou mais uma vez. Sentiu seu rosto ser erguido por uma das grandes mãos de Sesshoumaru. Desta vez era impossível desviar os olhos do rosto de seu amado youkai.

Em sua outra mão, Sesshoumaru levantara próximo ao rosto de sua pequena um par de pequenos sapatinhos brancos. Indicando que desejava explicações.

Os orbes de Sesshoumaru dirigiram novamente para a caixa dourada encontrando um papel dobrado dentro dela. Apanhara o papel abrindo-o sem rodeios. Os lábios de Sesshoumaru se movimentaram, lendo baixo o que estava escrito no papel que tinha em mãos.

- Positivo! – Ele murmurou para si mesmo, mas Rin fora capaz de escutá-lo. Apenas uma única palavra era a explicação que o youkai tanto desejava saber.

- Er... – Murmurou roucamente. – Feliz Natal Sesshy! – Ela corou ainda mais enquanto colocava as pequenas mãos sobre o seu ventre. Seu sorriso sobre seus lábios ofuscavam as pequenas lagrimas que escorriam de seus olhos. – Dessa vez, passaremos o Natal com mais um integrante na família.

- Porque não me contou antes? – Ele limpou suas finas lagrimas com a ponta de seus dedos.

- Descobri há pouco tempo Sesshy. – Rin distribuiu alguns beijos sobre a mão do youkai próxima a seu rosto. – Como o Natal estava próximo, pensei em fazer uma surpresa para todos. – Ela sorriu.

A mão do youkai deslizara de sua face até seu ventre e seus lábios curvaram em um sorriso imperceptível.

- Obrigado _minha pequena_, é o melhor presente que ganhei! – Rin sorriu ainda mais ao escutar aquelas palavras.

Mais e mais lagrimas escorriam de sua face e as mãos grandes de Sesshoumaru acariciaram seu rosto, limpando novamente todos os vestígios delas. Seus rostos aos poucos se aproximavam até que seus lábios se encontraram e um beijo demorado surgira.

- Eu te amo Sesshy! – Ela murmurou assim que se separara da tentadora boca do youkai.

- Eu sei _minha pequena!_ – Ele depositara um selinho em sua testa. – Eu também.

Ela sorriu, um sorriso apenas dele. Aquele seria de fato, o melhor Natal que já tivera.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fiz essa onê-shot ontem, bem em cima da véspera de Natal... Mas eu não queria passar o Natal em branco sem postar uma onê-shot sobre ele. E nada melhor do que uma one de Sesshy e Rin não ? *-* rs Espero que gostem dessa pequenina onê-shot, quando eu a escrevi não tinha ideias de como ela ficaria, no final ela ficou assim mesmo rçrçrç Mas o mais importante... Desejo a todos vocês um Feliz Natal e um prospero ano novo *-* Que 2013 seja mil vezes melhor! (pelo menos não vai acabar o mundo qq rçrçrçrç) Kissus seus linjos :*


End file.
